In some interactive touch-sensing systems, communication occurs between a touch sensor and a stylus. For example, the touch sensor and stylus may capacitively couple so that input applied by the stylus is received at the touch sensor. The stylus may attempt to synchronize operation with the touch sensor as part of the capacitive coupling.